Godric's Hollow
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: It's like Harry Potter meets The OC. I know it sounds lame but I got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it. This is the last chapter unless you all start reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or The OC. I just love them both to pieces.

"So can I ask what you were thinking?" Arthur Weasley wasn't the first man to try and get this information from Harry Potter. In fact he was the third.

"Hmm let's see, when Dudley smashed the car window I was thinking 'damn there goes my class trip to the art museum Friday', when I jumped in the car at his insistence, I was wondering why all Dudley has to do is give me a command and I'll follow it. And then finally when we hit the brick wall I wondered fleetingly if this was what my parents felt when they were coming home from the supermarket ten years ago and that car rammed into them causing them to ram into a building. They died on impact."

Arthur nodded, regretting the question.

"So where's Dudley and my aunt?" Harry asked finally.

Arthur looked down at his papers, "Dudley is eighteen, Dudley stole a car, Dudley had a bag of pot in his pocket when the cops picked you both up. Dudley isn't going anywhere." The news didn't bother Harry nearly as much as he thought it should have. People should care when their family members are to be remaining in jail. But Harry didn't, "And then there's you're aunt… Harry you're aunt isn't coming for you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"His parents are dead Molly. His aunt just abandoned him in front of me. What was I supposed to do?" Arthur asked.

"We have seven children already, Arthur, he's not ours." Molly said standing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some sheets from the cabinets. He can stay in Ron's room tonight." Arthur stared at his wife, "Well you know I'm not gonna throw him out in the street in the middle of the night."

Harry got out of Mr. Weasley's car to stretch his legs. When he reached the end of the driveway he noticed a girl with fiery red hair standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

Harry paused before answering, 'The Weasley's have a hot neighbor.'

"Whoever you want me to be." he answered leaning against the fence in an attempt to look cool.

The girl nodded bemused, "What are you doing here?"

Harry thought about telling her the truth. Admitting to letting his cousin, his stupid cousin, bully him into stealing a car. How Dudley was in jail now. How he was homeless now. Staring into this strangers face made him want to. Her eyes, her brown caring eyes made him want to tell her everything, so of course Harry lied to her, "I'm related to the Weasley's. Cousins of mine."

For a second Harry thought the girl was fighting back a laugh, but she merely nodded, "Oh yeah? Nice family, the Weasley's."

Harry nodded, he had to agree. Mr. Weasley had only known him for a a few hours and somehow he was standing in their drive way talking to his hot neighbor.

"Harry-? Oh Ginny there you are." Arthur said walking up to the two of them.

"Hi daddy." Ginny said smiling up at him. Harry choked.

Dean Thomas pulled up in his truck, "Hey Mr. W."

"Dean." Arthur said out of politeness.

"You ready babe?" Dean asked Ginny, who nodded.

"I'll be home by curfew." Ginny said to her father, she gave Harry an amused grin and added softly so only he could hear, "Later Cuz."

"Mum, you can't seriously be letting a felon stay in our home." Harry and Arthur heard Percy Weasley complain to his mother.

"Yes she can." Fred piped up.

"A felon in our own house." George added dreamily, "Think of the possibilities."

"Percy, not another word. Fred, George, you are to leave him alone. He's spending the night upstairs in Ron's room, he'll be gone by Monday when your father takes him to child services." Molly said.

"Harry I-" Arthur started.

Harry shook his head, "It's fine. You have kids of your own. You don't need to be worrying about some poor orphan kid. I appreciate what your doing though."

"Where is Ron?" George asked.

"Upstairs." Molly said as Harry and Arthur entered the kitchen.

"Well come on Harry, Ron's room is on the top floor." Arthur said.

"I can find it, if that's okay with you." Harry said, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, okay." Arthur said.

Harry nodded to them and picked up his back pack, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley, and other Weasley's." Harry climbed the stairs and sighed, wondering how he went from living in the smallest bedroom of his aunt and uncle's home to being homeless all in one day. He knocked on the door at the top floor.

"Come in." he heard someone grunt.

He pushed open the door and stood waiting for Ron to look up and address him, "Uh hi."

Ron looked up from his video game, he glanced Harry up and down then finally said, "Wanna play?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

About an hour had passed before Ron finally asked what Harry was doing at his house. Though his only response to that was, "Cool." Another hour went by in which Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them, and looked slightly disturbed at the way they seemed to be getting along so well, Fred and George came in to ask Harry about prison, in which Harry admitted he didn't really spend to much time in prison before their father came to get him, and Percy had stuck his head into the room at least five times to stare at Harry and not say a word.

"Go away Perce!" Ron said, hearing the door open as he and Harry were opening Harry's cot, and making the bed, "Oh hey Gin." He said realizing his mistake.

"Hey Ron, Harry." She said grinning in Harry's direction.

"How was your night with _Dean_?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes to Harry, while Harry tried very hard not to look at Ginny.

"Fine." Ginny said, "Oh yeah, Hermione's on her way over. She's spending the night."

Ron groaned, "Again? God can you two go a day without seeing each other?"

"She's my best friend, Ron. Something, which you really don't know anything about." Ginny said, "I'm going to bed, night big brother, night Cuz."

Harry nodded unenthusiastically, in her direction. Ron didn't seem to notice as he swore once more and went to sit on his bed. Harry made a note to ask about this "Her-knee", or something, girl in the morning, and lay on his bed.

"Wake up!" Molly yelled from the stairs landing, "Ron! Harry! Wake up!"

"We're up mom, we're up!" Ron yelled back.

Harry sat up and blinked. He couldn't believe it was morning already. Never in his life had he slept so comfortably, and soundly.

"Come on mate, we've got stuff to do today." Ron said.

"We do?" Harry asked reaching for his glasses.

"Let's go."

"Breakfast time." Molly said serving Ginny a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said grinning when she saw Harry and Ron descending the stairs.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said politely as he sat down.

"Morning Harry." Molly nodded, "Ron be polite say hello to our guest."

"She's not exactly a guest mum." Ron mumbled, rolling his eyes and sighing, "Granger."

"Ronald." Hermione said, her tone matching his.

"Let's go." Ron said leading Harry towards. Harry was about to ask about the girl but got distracted by Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, Ron."

"Hi dad." Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded.

"Ron, why don't you take Harry out on your boat?"

"You have a boat?" Harry asked.

He nodded grabbing his jacket. Harry did the same, and followed him out the door.

Big Brown Eyes 

Harry read the name of Ron's boat then looked at Ron. As far as Harry could tell all of the male Weasley's, Ron included, had blue eyes, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had brown eyes but no sixteen year old boy named a boat after his mum and/or sister. Harry glanced up at Ron before shrugging, deciding it didn't really matter, he and Ron were friends now.

"Come on mate." Ron said climbing on to it.

"So what is there to do around here?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "This."

"What do Fred and George and… Ginny do?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George have big plans to open a joke shop in a few years, while Ginny just wastes her time partying." Ron said, not really seeking to continue the conversation about his siblings.

"Right…" Harry said picking up on it. He'd never been on a boat before, though he admitted that he liked being on Ron's, "So how'd you get this boat. It's pretty nice."

Ron seemed to brighten, "It belonged to my dad's great gran. She used to live a few miles from our house and every day after school I used to go over there to check up on her and make sure she was taking her meds and stuff. Mum kinda told me to, but," Ron shook his head as if that fact didn't matter, "anyway, when she passed away she left me this boat. I cleaned it up and re-named it, and I've been on it at least once a week since. Next summer I'm gonna… uh… I'm gonna sail it away."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Wherever man… just out of here." Ron sighed.

Harry figured he should drop the subject.

When they docked the boat about an hour later Mr. Weasley was waiting for them.

"Cutting it close Ron." He said checking his watch, "You two have to get ready for the show."

"What show?" Harry asked confused.

"The Godric Hollow High School Fashion show." Ron said with evident contempt, "And I'm not going."

"You have to go." Arthur sighed, "Ginny is one of the models."

"It might be fun." Harry said quickly.

Ron stared at him, then shook his head turning back to his father, "Everyday is a fashion show for these people, my little sister included."

"Come on, what else are we gonna do? I already beat you at every video game you own." Harry reminded him jokingly. Ron glared but finally sighed in agreeance.

Ginny Weasley glanced out her bedroom window to see her father, brother, and the boy who had tried to convince her he was her cousin walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?" her best friend asked.

"Nothing." She said innocently. A little too innocently.

Hermione got up to see what Ginny was doing, and laughed, "Aren't you dating Dean?"

"Yes." Ginny said giggling.

"Then why are you staring at what was his name… Harry?"

"I'm just watching my family members come inside." Ginny said, "Aren't you in something with Seamus? Why are you always staring at my brother?" she countered.

"First of all I've been out with Seamus once, and second of all I do not stare at your brother! I can't stand him!" Hermione said annoyed.

"Whatever, anyway, I have to get ready for the fashion show. You're coming right?" Ginny asked, turning from the window. Hermione did the same, and nodded.

"I've never missed one yet."

Harry stood in front of the mirror attempting to tie his tie. He finally gave up and tossed the tie on the cot. Molly knocked on the door.

"Harry?" she called in the room.

"Uh hi Mrs. Weasley." He said.

"No tie?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Uh no, I don't think I look that great in a tie you know."

Molly nodded grinning, "Arthur couldn't tie a tie till we were married. I had to show him the night before our wedding at the rehearsal dinner." She picked the tie up off the bed and proceeded to tie it for him.

"You ready yet mate?" Ron asked walking in. Molly rolled her eye at the state her son was in. The front of Ron's shirt was hanging untucked, his tie was lying loosely around his neck, and his left shoe was untied.

Ron and Harry wandered around the event boredly.

"How about we eaves drop on other peoples conversations?" Ron suggested.

"Nah. How about we go behind stage and wish Ginny luck?" Harry tried.

"No." Ron said quickly, "How about we get something to eat?"

Harry shrugged and followed Ron to the food table, where Fred and George were talking to some girls Harry hadn't seen before. Though considering the only places Harry had been since arriving the evening before, were the Burrow itself and the dock.

"Ron, Harry." Fred said as the two joined them, "Ladies this is our little brother Ickle-Ronikins, and our resident convict Harry."

"Convict?" a blonde girl close to George asked with interest.

"How old are you?" a black haired girl asked Ron.

"Sixteen." Ron said with a grin, while Harry said, "I'm not a convict."

"Don't be so modest." George said, and then whispered to Harry, "The girls dig the prison thing."

"I'm leaving on Monday when you're dad takes me to Child Services. I'm not looking for a girlfriend." He said, turning to leave as the show was starting. Ron excused himself from the black haired girl who'd suddenly gotten a little too handsy.

"Oi, mate that girl is crazy." Ron said sitting with Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked amused keeping one eye on the stage and the other on Ron.

Ron shook his head and turned to stare at something, Harry turned to look but all he could see was the back of some girl's head.

"All I'm asking is for you to escort your sister to this party Ronald." Molly said.

"But mum I hate these people." Ron complained. The fashion show had ended and Ginny was invited to a party afterward, the only way she was allowed to attend however was if Ron went.

"Ronald, do me this favor." Molly said.

"Why can't Fred and George go?" he asked.

"Because they have work in the morning." Molly said.

"It's no big deal mate." Harry shrugged, "We can hang out for an hour or so."

"Fine." He said admitting defeat.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Ron nodding towards the girl who had been in the kitchen earlier, instead of enjoying the party going on around her she was reading some book.

"That's Hermione Granger." Ron said, Harry could sense the dislike in his tone.

"Ex?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Gin's best friend. She's our age but she's far too smart for her own good. With that damn bushy hair, and the books always seared to her hands like- like- like she was born that way or something." Ron said rolling his eyes, "God and her front teeth-"

Harry smirked interrupting him, "and you love her."

Ron's ears turned red, "What? I do not! She is a- you're a prat." he added pointing at Harry, who merely laughed at his new friends embarrassment.

"So wait she's Ginny's best friend?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"But they seem so... I mean Hermione is, as you said books and stuff and Ginny is..."

"A scarlet woman." Ron said annoyed staring over towards his sister walking around in a skirt too short, Hermion in tow, trying to persuade the alcohol out of her hand. Harry choked on the soda he'd been sipping, "A what?"

Ron shook his head and started in the direction of his sister with Harry in tow, "Oi Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"Hey big brother, hey cousin Harry." Ginny said drunkenly.

"She won't stop." Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Ron muttered, "Let's go Gin."

"Maybe she doesn't want to go." Dean said coming from behind the four.

"We're going home Dean." Ron sighed.

"So you can read your stupid little comic books and make out with your boyfriend here, fag?" Dean asked pointing to Harry.

"Dean!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh shut up Prude." Dean's friend Seamus, who had always liked Hermione piped up.

"Look we're leaving, the four of us." Ron said putting a hand to Hermione's shoulder and turning to grab Ginny who was watching with a mix of anger and amusement.

"Not so fast Weasley." Ron turned back to face Dean and got punched in his right eye.

Harry pushed Ron out of the way and punched Dean himself.

"Oh fighting for your boyfriend, are you?" Dean laughed,angrily. He punched Harry in the stomach causing him to almost fall, "Welcome to Godric Hollows Bitch!"

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked after punching Dean again.

"Yeah mate?" Ron asked ducking in time to aviod being hit by Seamus.

"We should probably leave." Harry said aiming another punch at Dean's jaw.

"I was thinking that myself." Ron responded getting lucky as his fist connected with Seamus's head, "Ow! Jeez, punching people hurts!"

"Did you think it would tickle?" Harry asked as Dean was on the ground, he grabbed Ginny from around the waist and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman lift.

"Time to go." Ron said to Hermione, steering her in the direction Harry was leaving.

"Shh! Geez Ginny keep quiet!" Ron said as he unlocked the door.

Ginny was giggling like crazy leaning against Harry who had long since put her down, "Everyone's sleeping Ron, relax."

"He's right Ginny." Hermione said glancing around the empty yard.

"Well, well, well!" a voice said as Ron got the door open.

Harry clasped his hands over Hermione's mouth to muffle her scream.

"What in the bloody hell are you two still doing up?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione's scolds for his language, "I thought the whole reason we had to go to this stupid thing is cause you had work tomorrow and couldn't watch Gin."

"We've been waiting for you three," Fred started but George interrupted.

"And you Hermione."

"Mum and dad went to sleep hours ago." Fred stated.

"So Gin's piss drunk we see." George said, "Harry's influence?" the twins grinned in his direction.

"Sure if we'd met Harry two years ago when this started." Ron said, leading his sister to the couch.

Hermione went to the kitchen and pulled out two ice packs. She handed one to Harry and put the other one to Ron's eye.

"Little brother did you get into a fight?" Fred asked.

"Now that might have been my influence." Harry said as Ginny moved the ice away and touched Harry's growing bruise. He sucked in a pained breathe when her fingers brushed it.

"Ginerva Molly! Ronald Bilius! Hermione Jean! Harry James! What in God's name are the four of you doing waltzing into my house at two in the morning?" Molly demanded, "Ron, were you fighting?! The four of you better explain yourselves right now!"

"Mum, I'm just a tad drunk right now and your voice is really giving me a headache." Ginny said. Hermione groaned and sunk onto the couch next to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, we... I... Ginny, Harry, and Ron-"

"Don't!" Molly said. She had known Hermione since she was a little girl, and she knew when Hermione was trying to come up with a lie.

Hermione bit her lip. Molly Weasley was the only woman whom she could never lie to. Her own parents didn't care much about her so they were easy to lie to, but Hermione had been coming to the Burrow since she was a child.

"Mum, we went to that party like we told you we were gonna." Ron said.

"You said you'd be home by twelve. I trusted you." That last comment was directed to Harry and Harry alone.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Mum if we might interrupt for a moment," Fred began, "it seems that-"

"No, you may not interrupt." Molly said, "All of you go to bed. Hermione you can spend the night but I'm calling your parents in the morning and since I know what their reaction will be you are grounded. You're not permitted to leave the house, watch tv, or use the phone. Cell phone included." Hermione stared at her in shock. She had never been grounded in her life, let alone by her best friend's mother, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No ma'm." she said quickly standing and helping Harry to hoist Ginny up.

"And don't think you're getting off scott free Ginerva. In the morning you and I are gonna have a very long talk."

"Until tomorrow then mum." Ginny nodded, "Night Cuz." she said to Harry as they all stopped in front of her door.

"Why does she call you cousin Harry?" Ron asked as they continued up the stairs for his room.

Harry chuckled, "No idea." and both boys pressed the ice packs back to their eyes.

_Pl__ease Review and tell me if you guys like it. As of right now this is a non-magic story.Oh and I just want to clear something up. They live in Godric Hollow, sorta of like a county, but The Burrow is the name of the land the Weasley's own. They aren't rich per say, but they aren't poor either.  
_

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I guess no one really likes this story cause no one's reviewing, but I already wrote a bunch of chapters so I'm just gonna post them. _**

It was late Sunday morning when Mrs. Weasley finally woke the four of them up.

"All four of you in the basement now!" she yelled in between the landing of Ron and Ginny's rooms.

"Yes Ma'am." They all heard Hermione yell back.

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted, while Harry mumbled something to the effect of, "You love her." Ron turned red and made a very rude gesture.

"So can I ask what exactly you were thinking?" Molly asked as the four of them sat on the couch.

"De Za Vu." Harry thought to himself.

"Well you see-" Hermione started, but stopped when Molly shook her head.

"Mum," Ginny began, "We didn't mean to be out so late, and we're very sorry. But you should know Harry didn't have anything to do with it. In fact he defended me."

"Okay." She said sparing a glance at Harry, "But can I ask Ms. Ginerva Weasley, what you were doing drinking?"

"Well… you see mom…" Ginny was at a loss for words.

"The punch was spiked." Ron said, "She didn't know about it until Harry and I told her, but by that time she was already drunk."

"Is this true?" Molly asked turning to Harry who nodded, Ginny shrugged as if to say, "I was too drunk off the punch I didn't know had alcohol in it." But her gaze landed on Hermione and Ron stifled a groan knowing they were screwed.

"It's true ma'am." Hermione said, "The punch was spiked, I tasted it and then knew immediately that it was so I threw mine away."

Ginny didn't move, Ron forgot to breath and Harry wasn't sure what was happening but everyone's eyes were fixed on Mrs. Weasley.

Molly finally nodded, "Next time you go to one of those parties, don't drink anything."

"Yes mum." Ginny said as Molly headed up the stairs to start lunch.

"Oh my god." Ron said turning to Hermione in amazement.

"You- You just lied to mum!" Ginny said just as amazed.

"No I didn't." Hermione grinned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I did taste the punch, and I knew it was spiked so I threw the cup away." Hermione shrugged.

"The punch was really spiked?" Harry asked amused.

Ron shrugged, "I guess so."

"Let's go to the pier." Ginny suggested. Hermione stood and Ron leaned back getting more comfortable on the couch, while Harry looked down at the bruise that was forming on his knuckle.

"Well?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny looked pointedly at the boys.

"What?" Ron asked glancing over his shoulder to the two of them.

"Let's go to the pier." Ginny repeated.

"The four of us?" Harry questioned.

"Well yeah." Hermione said.

It took about ten minutes for Ron and Harry to get dressed. The boys each grabbed a bike because Molly refused to let them have a car. Ginny stepped onto the pegs of Harry's bike stating she'd rather risk her life with a stranger, than her own brother. Hermione glanced at the bike uneasily.

"Come on Hermione have you never ridden a bike before?" Ron asked jokingly. Hermione said nothing, "Blimey you haven't!"

"Well it's not exactly like I've had many opportunities." She said rolling her eyes as he laughed.

"Just put your feet on the pegs Granger. I have no intention of crashing." He said, she glared at him as she walked closer, "Put your um your hands on my sh-shoulders, and uh hang on. Tight."

"Okay." She mumbled.

Ginny stifled a laugh into Harry's shoulder.

"So Cuz, are you really leaving tomorrow?" Ginny asked on their way to the pier.

Harry sighed, "Yep, I'm outta here."

"You don't have to leave you know. You could get a job and live nearby or… I don't really know." She admitted, "But at least you wouldn't have to leave."

"I don't think so, Ginny."

"I don't want you to go." She stated.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as her pulled up beside Ron and Hermione outside the diner.

"You guys wanna get some food?" Ron asked, "I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Hermione asked leaning against a bench, she was digging in her backpack for a book no doubt.

"Come on." He sighed heaving her up.

Ginny didn't say another word about Harry leaving. Harry was thankful, but he also wanted her to ask him to stay one more time. He knew that if he was looking into her beautiful brown eyes, with her red hair framing her face just right, he might not be able to say no. In fact he might have told her that fact had Dean and Seamus not walked through the diner door at the precise moment he was eating his turkey club sandwich.

"Gin!" Dean said happily only spotting her and Hermione since they were sitting at the end of the booth with Harry and Ron on the inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed a French fry off Ron's plate, "Oi!" he complained softly, but Harry could tell he wasn't that upset.

"Where've you been my sweet?" Dean asked then his tone suddenly turned sour when he spotted Harry next to her, "What's he doing here?"

"Eating. What do you want Dean?" she asked.

"What's with the attitude?" he demanded, "You're the one out with another bloke."

"I'm out with my best friend, my brother, and the guy who defended me last night when you were drunk off your ass. Course I was too so-"

"Wavering from the point." Hermione sang softly.

"Right! You were an ass Dean!"

"Hey Herm." Seamus said grinning at her.

"Seamus." She said stiffly.

"So I was thinking… we went out a couple weeks ago." Ron stiffened next to her, "and we had a good time. Right? Well maybe we can go out again sometime this week?"

"Hmmm." Hermione pretended to think, "I would but I think I might be too big of a prude." She gave him a sarcastic grin and ate another one of Ron's fries.

"I'm full." Ginny announced turning away from Dean and Seamus, "You guys feel like going home?" The other four nodded standing, Ginny pushed past Dean, but he grabbed her arm, "Let go of me."

"Are you kidding me?!" He demanded.

Harry wrenched Dean's arm off of her and said, "You know what I like about rich kids?" Without even letting him answer, Harry punched him in the jaw, "Nothing."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't mean you." He said exasperated as he dragged her out the door, before Dean could reach them.

"On the bike." Ron said quickly, reaching for Hermione's hand.

Ginny laughed at the sight of her boyfriend trying to open the door to the diner that she locked on her way out, "You know you didn't have to punch him." Was all Ginny said as she climbed back onto the bike.

For the first time in the fourteen years she'd been coming to the Burrow, Hermione stepped into Ron's room.

Ron flopped on his bed and Harry did the same on the cot, while Ginny leaned against the wall and Hermione hoisted herself up onto Ron's dresser, her favorite place to sit in Ginny's room.

"You guys wanna play or something?" Ron asked lifting the controller, he tossed one in Harry's direction and held up another two gesturing to the girls.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances and Ginny nodded, "Sure."

"What are we playing and do I have to get down to do it?"

"Something easy, and no." Ron said rolling his eyes and standing to hand her the controller.

"Easy huh?" Ginny asked making Harry move over on the cot so she could sit.

"Very easy, little sister." Ron said turning on the system.

After dinner Hermione and Ginny were too bored of losing the game to play again and Arthur had given Harry a suitcase to put his stuff into. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat on Ron's bed watching Harry pack.

"We can't let you leave Harry." Hermione spoke up.

"What?" he asked putting his stuff in the suitcase.

"Mate, you're like the only friend I ever had, and I'm not letting you go to a childrens center or whatever." Ron said.

"And just what do you want me to do?" he asked sitting down to face the three of them.

"Fight back." Ginny shrugged.

"Against who?" he demanded, jumping up, "You guys don't get it okay? I have no one to fight. My parents are dead, my aunt and uncle kicked me out, I have no one, and I'm not about to beg your parents to keep me when they have seven kids, eight if you count Hermione, I'm not gonna impose on them any more."

Little did the four of them know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing on the other side of the door listening.

Harry set the suitcase on the floor next to his bed. Ron and Hermione, who were getting along alot better than they previously had, had gone down stairs to get drinks while Ginny opted to stay behind.

"So, I guess we'll never see each other again, huh Cuz?" Ginny asked staring at her feet.

Harry rolled his eyes at the 'cuz' comment and looked up at her, "I guess... I mean Ron and I might still keep in touch, but you and I haven't really talked. We don't really know each other."

Ginny nodded standing, "Well I'm gonna miss you, Harry."

"Hey, you called me by my name." he said.

She smiled and took another step towards him, and tentively slipped her arms around his neck. She kind of enjoyed the confused look on his face as she said, "Dean is an ass." and then she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ginny." Harry said breaking the kiss.

"What?" she asked perplexed. No guy had ever said no to her before. It wasn't that she was conceited or anything, but it still surprised her.

"You and me... we're from two different worlds." he said, "Nothing can happen. Even if I am leaving in the morning."

Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. Lucky for both Harry and Ginny they were far from one another when everyone walked in.

"Harry, dear I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Molly asked.

"Um yeah sure." Harry followed her out to the back yard.

"Harry we have seven children," Mrs. Weasley began then paused grinning in the direction she knew Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were eaves dropping from, she started walking in another direction and Harry followed. The last thing the three heard was, "eight if you count Hermione," Hermione turned pink as Ginny grinned at her.

"I know ma'am and you don't need another one. I completely understand."

"No dear I don't think you do." Molly said, "Ron is my youngest son. He never really seemed to find his way... find his place, until you came into our lives only three days ago. It's hard when you have so many children, to know what's best for all of them. Bill, my eldest and Charlie, my second child were about a year apart and then came Percy, it was natural for the three of them to form a tight bond. Fred and George have each other because of the obvious fact, they're twins, but then there's Ron... He was two years younger than Fred and George, four years younger than Percy and so on and so fourth for the other two. He mostly played by himself. Even after Ginny was born only a year later, it was still just Ron, and soon Ginny had found friendship with Hermione and we were facing the reality that Ron was truly alone."

"How sad is that Harry? A three year old boy without any friends. All he did was sit around the house all day either coloring or playing the video games that his father would bring home for him, in hopes of him finding friends who liked the same ones, or reading his comic books. We thought maybe when he went to school things would be different but we were wrong, things stayed the same. So we just accepted the fact that our youngest son was a loner. It sounds awful to say that we just gave up, but we did. We completely gave up for ten years... until you came to us. I've seen a change in him, Harry. It's because of you. So tell me how I'm supposed to just let you walk out that door and have my son go right back to how he used to be. Alone, up in his room with his video games and comic books, and drawings. How am I supposed to let you, who has done so much for my son, leave to go into the foster care system? If you have an answer for that one Harry I'd love to know it. Cause if you think you're walking out that door Harry you are sadly mistaken." Molly finished sitting down on her lawn chair.

Harry stared at her trying to take in all of what she had said, "You want me to stay here... cause I'm Ron's friend? That's- that's crazy! I can't ask you to support me and clothe me and feed me and keep a roof over my head just cause I'm nice to your son. Don't get me wrong Ron is probably the best friend I've ever had, but Mrs. Weasley I can't ask you to do this."

"Hermione comes from a very wealthy family. " Molly said seemingly ignoring Harry.

"Okay..." he said not following.

"At the age of five she was spending pretty much every night sleeping in Ginny's room. One night the girls had asked and I'd said no it was a school night. About nine at night I hear Ginny whispering and I glance out the window to see Hermione sneaking into Ginny's bedroom. I figured I'd deal with them in the morning but I'd better call Mr. and Mrs. Granger to let them know their daughter was safe at our home." Mrs. Weasley turned to face Harry, "You know what happened?"

"They were mad?" Molly shook her head, "They hadn't noticed?"

"They didn't care." she said, "They hadn't noticed and they didn't care. The next morning I had Arthur move another bed into Ginny's room and I told Hermione that any night she wanted to stay over she could. Because I believed it was what was best for her. What's best for you Harry?"

Harry looked at her, "I dunno."

"Living in a home with people who care about you. People who will love and take care of you." she then got up and walked back to the house.

As soon as she was in the house Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran over to him.

"So you're staying?" Ron asked hopefully, pulling a piece of grass out of the ground and blowing on it to make it whistle.

"I'm not sure I have a choice." Harry said.

"With mum?" Ginny shook her head, "No."

Harry nodded, "Right." He turned to his three new friends, "So what is there to do around here anyway?" The other three grinned at him.

Please Review.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay here's the last chapter that I have written already. If you guys want more, then review._

Harry had been staying at the Weasley's for about a week and a half now. He'd seemed to fall into a routine. In the morning he and Ron would get up, eat breakfast with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione, cause everyone else had already gone to work, he and Ron would sometimes go on _Big Brown Eyes_, or play video games or walk around Godric Hollows till it was dinner time. Then they'd head home and eat with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Percy, who still hadn't come around to the idea of a convict in the house, Fred and George, who'd been asking Santa Claus for a convict-roommate since the age of five, Ginny, and Hermione.

Ginny and Dean had more or less gotten back together after the scene in Ron's room, with Harry, much to Hermione's chagrin since that meant she had to spend more time with him and Seamus.

But in any case it was a strange morning when Harry and Ron walked down the stairs for breakfast and only found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Where's Granger?" was the first thing out of Ron's mouth. It made Harry grin for two reasons, one he knew Ron was in love with Hermione and, two because Ron's normal first words in the morning were 'Where's the bacon?', so Ginny not really paying attention, just handed Ron the plate of bacon, "Earth to Gin?"

"What?" she asked looking up.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Her parents called this morning and asked her to come home early." Molly said looking a little distressed.

"Her parents?" Ron asked confused. He wasn't the only one. Harry had never even heard Hermione speak about her parents. He just remembered what Mrs. Weasley had told him about them.

"I gotta go mum. Today's the first day." Ginny announced standing up and kissing her mother on the cheek, she "affectionately" tugged on her brothers hair as a goodbye and patted Harry on the shoulder before heading for the door.

Harry and Ron had decided on playing video games for the day. It was already the middle of the afternoon before Molly had come up the stairs looking for them.

"Ginny just called. She needs me to bring her some stuff, can you two give me a hand?"

And that's how they found themselves in front of the town banquet hall.

"Mum what exactly did Ginny need?" Ron asked as he and Harry realized all three of them were empty handed, and Molly was steering them directly to the room Ginny was in.

"Oh well, you know… this and that and- Ginny! Here they are." Molly said pushing them into the room.

"What the-? Oi!" Ron complained as Ginny grabbed them both by their sirt collars and dragged them into the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, as he glanced around the room at all the girls staring at him.

"This is cotillion." Ginny said, "I'm head deb."

"Okay…" he said still confused.

"The year a girl turns sixteen she has a coming out party."

"But you're fifteen." He said.

"But I'll be sixteen this year." Ginny shrugged, "I'm an exception."

"Okay." Harry said as Ginny loosened her hold on him, but held Ron tighter, "So why are we here?"

"Because we're short some escorts for the girls. I've got every girl's brother, and cousin and friend, so I sent for my brother and cousin." She grinned.

"Escort?" Ron asked.

Ginny led them to two girls. One had long straight brown hair with brown eyes and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Harry this is Lavender Brown and of course Hermione."

Ron and Harry choked on the juice Ginny had given them, "Hermione?!"

Hermione raised her hand and waved shyly.

"What- what did you do to you're hair?" Ron asked getting closer to her and picking up a lock of hair.

"My mum, she called this morning and got me… Cotillion is really important to her." She shrugged.

"You're wearing make-up." Ron said.

"She said the color would camouflage my eyes."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Harry asked confused.

"She's never liked the shade of brown they are." Hermione stated uncomfortably.

"Come on Ron, you get to be my escort!" the other girl Ginny had introduced Harry to said, obviously upset by the lack of attention she was getting.

"Well actually I was gonna pair Ron with…" Ginny trailed off as Lavender had already dragged Ron away, despite his protests, "Okay Harry I guess you're with Hermione."

Harry nodded then turned to Hermione, just in time to see her glancing sadly in Ron's direction. Harry grinned shaking his head, "So this whole debutante thing…?"

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Ron said you were really smart." Harry said, "I was hoping you'd explain this thing to me."

Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"So anyway, it makes my mum crazy, I guess. Cause for the first time in twelve years she's actually paying attention to me." Hermione said stating her cotillion theory.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Not when you have a mother like mine." Hermione admitted stealing another glance to Ron and Lavender dancing when Harry dipped her.

"So when is this thing?" Harry asked.

"Night after tomorrow." Hermione said.

"So then everything will be back to normal?" Harry asked, "Your hair, not that it doesn't look great, it's just not you… or at least the you that I've come to know over the past two weeks."

"Yeah I'll be back." She smiled, "I'm even coming back tonight with you guys and staying in Ginny's room, "My mum is so happy that I'm best friends with the head deb, she says I can stay with Ginny but tomorrow morning she's picking me up early again, this time to get my nails done."

Harry nodded bemused, "So will you two actually be at the house tonight? Or does Ginny have plans with-" Harry just nodded in the direction Ginny and Dean were dancing.

"Nah, we should be there. She wants full details about what happened with my mum. We're gonna watch some movies and gorge on junk food, a normal Friday for us."

"Normal Friday?" Harry asked, "Last Friday you both taste tested Fred and George's joke candy."

"Gorging on junk food." She repeated with a grin.

Harry nodded laughing while Ginny stopped the music.

"Okay girls, that's it for today. Good job to all of you, but Lavender next time let your partner lead." Ginny said, "See you guys tomorrow." She then rescued her brother from Lavender's clutched while Hermione gathered her things.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE you!" Ron said hugging his sister as they approached Harry and Hermione, "But I also hate you for teaming me with her in the first place." He added grabbing the bag Hermione was struggling with, he turned away from Ginny and Harry to talk to Hermione "So you look nice today Grang- uh Hermione, did I… did I mention that?"

"No you didn't." she said blushing a little bit.

"Hermy darling!" a voice echoed through the banquet hall.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Mum."

"Darling," Mrs. Granger swooped down and kissed Hermione once on each cheek. Completely ignoring Ron's presence Mrs. Granger went on, "how was it dear? Did you do well? Whose your escort?"

"Oh well um, mum I don't think you've ever met Ginny's brother Ron, and well here's Ginny, and this is Harry, I guess he's going to be my escort." Hermione shrugged awkwardly, "What uh what are you doing here?"

"Well dear I'm your mother." Mrs. Granger said, not acknowledging her daughters friends.

"Well yeah but well… you said I can hang out at Ginny's tonight."

"We're gonna practice some more Mrs. Granger." Ginny said.

"So Ginny, but Hermione and I have plans."

"Actually mum, Ginny and I have plans." Hermione said.

"Hermy dear, I'm taking you to dye your hair."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mum I don't want to dye my hair." Hermione said.

"Darling you won't know that till you try it."

"But I…- Yes mum." Hermione blinked a few times and Harry could of sworn he saw tears in her big brown eyes, "Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Harry thanks for talking and stuff." Harry nodded to her, "Ronald, I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well if Lavender retracts her claws."

"But Hermione," he started, but then stopped when she shook her head.

"That was strange." Harry commented when Hermione left with her mother.

"Not if you know Mrs. Granger." Ginny commented, "Come on guys let's go home."

"But…" Ron started, "I don't want Hermione to dye her hair."

"Neither does she." Ginny said glancing at her brother who was still holding Hermione's gym bag, "Why do you care?" she asked innocently. She knew the answer of course. She'd known the answer before Ron even knew there was a question.

"I don't care about Brain-box Granger." Ron said quickly, "Come on."

Ginny made her way to the basement and sat down on the couch. Harry and Ron were there already.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Trying to decide what to do." Harry shrugged, "You?"

"It's the first Friday in years Hermione isn't here." Ginny said, flopping in between the two of them, "I miss her."

"You wanna watch a movie Gin?" Ron asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure what do you guys want to watch?"

"What do you and Hermione usually watch?" Harry asked, Ginny grinned wickedly.

Ginny wiped her eyes, "That was so wonderful."

"That was the stupidest movie in the world." Ron said.

"I gotta side with Ron here." Harry said.

Hermione wiped her eye on Ron's sleeve, "It was beautiful."

"It was a chick fli-" Ron stopped and turned to his right, "Hermione?!"

"Yeah?" she asked confused at the looks the other three were giving her, "What's with you guys?"

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked almost laughing.

"About twenty minutes into the movie." She said drying her eyes again, "I brought down the popcorn." She added pointing to the bowl in Ginny's lap.

"How'd you get away from your mum?"

Hermione shrugged, "I left after she went to bed."

"What's with the hat?" Harry asked.

Hermione was wearing a winter hat with all her hair tucked up under it, "Uh oh, it's nothing." She jumped up off the couch before Ginny could grab it.

"Cold?" Ginny asked standing.

"Very." Hermione said.

"Come on let me see." Ginny begged.

"No." Hermione said.

"Please!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What kind of sixteen year old says 'absolutely not' ?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head grinning as he mouthed, 'You love her.'

Ron glared at him and stood, "I'm going to bed." Not that Ginny and Hermione noticed, as Ginny chased Hermione around the room. Harry called goodnight to the girls and followed.

Harry knew it wasn't gonna be a good day when he woke up the next morning. He knew he should have just stayed in bed. He knew he should have just knocked Ron out so he'd stay in bed as well, but they didn't. They both got up and… well…stuff happened.

Hermione wasn't at the breakfast table again, but neither was Ginny or Mrs. Weasely or breakfast.

"I'm starving." Ron whined.

"Have you never made your own food?" Harry asked, as he was digging into the fridge.

"No." Mrs. Weasley said entering looking for something, "Have some bagels boys, Ginny and I are busy. After you eat, go get yourselves dressed were leaving in an hour."

"For what?" Ron asked mouth full of bagel already, "An I 'ave so made food before."

"It's true." Ginny said appearing in the door way in only a towel, making Harry choke on his bagel, "The time you had to take Fred and George to the emergency room, well one of the times, he made dinner cause Percy and dad were still at work."

"See." Ron said washing his bagel down with orange juice, "So where's uh… where's Hermione?"

"Her mum picked her up this morning." Ginny sighed walking past Harry, who was still trying to get control of himself.

"You'll see her in less than an hour Ginerva, that is if you'd get dressed and stop walking about our house in a towel." Molly said.

Harry was torn between agreeing with Mrs. Weasley and grabbing Ginny to snog right on the kitchen table, "Come on mate," he said finally, "let's go get ready." Ron nodded following.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been there for about fifteen minutes before Hermione showed up, still in her hat only now with matching mittens to go with it.

"Blimey Hermione it's ninety degrees out!" Ron said

"I'm chilly." Hermione said stiffly.

"Won-won!" they heard a voice yell.

"Oh geez." Ron groaned.

"Gin." Dean said coming over and kissing her. Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione.

"Dean, have you been drinking?" Ginny asked, pushing him off of her.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione, who returned the look.

"Just a few shots, I'm fine baby." He slurred.

"God Dean! One day! That's all I ask, one day where you don't drink! This is really important to me!" Ginny shouted.

"Whoa calm down." He said.

"No, I will not "Calm down" Dean this is it. I want you out of here. Go home and don't come back tonight cause I sure as hell won't be here." She said.

"Gin." Hermione said.

"Oh don't start Hermione, you don't want to be here any more than I do. You wish you had my life right now."

"In everyway possible." Hermione said not skipping a beat, "But Ginny you worked too hard on this to give it up just because of _him_."

"I don't have an escort anymore." Ginny said shrugging.

"Take mine."

"I can't just take yours… He's _yours_."

"Gin, just take him." Hermione said pushing Harry in Ginny's direction.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny nodded.

"I just want to thank you both for making me feel like nothing more than a piece of meat." Harry said sarcastically.

"Please, in order for us to make you feel like meat, we'd have had to call you sexy. We made you feel like an object. Get it right Cuz." Ginny said, "But Hermione, if I dance with Harry what are you gonna do tonight."

"Well I'll tell you what I won't be doing and that's taking off this hat."

"Oh yes you will." Ron said appearing out of nowhere, "Gin, you've got to help me. Can't you assign her to someone else?"

"I can't just willy nilly reassign someone, Ron."

"Give her your boyfriend. He's sulking over there, I'll be Granger's escort." Harry suppressed a laugh at Ron's tone, as if it would cause him displeasure but anything was better than Lavender, when Harry knew it was the complete oppisite.

"Gee thanks Ronald."

"He has a point though, if Dean isn't leaving I might as well assign him to someone. You are the only girl with an escort. Who would you rather? My jackass of a boyfriend or-"

"Your jackass off a brother?" Hermione supplied, to which Ron glared, "Fine I suppose Ron."

"How exactly are you gonna get Lavender to relinquish her hold on Ron?" Harry asked, he had to admit he quite liked the way things were turning out.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said grinning.

None of them knew exactly what Hermione said to Lavender, all they knew was one minute Lavender was obsessing over Ron and the next she was perfectly content to never see him again.

"What did you say to her?" Ron asked as Lavender stared in their direction.

"Never you mind." Hermione said taking his hand, and heading to the dance floor to join Harry and Ginny.

"So are you ever gonna take off that ridiculous hat?" he asked.

"Not till tonight."

"Come on, not even a peek?" he asked, "You've seen my hair after I've just woken up and it's a mess, you saw it that time Fred and George dyed it green, you've seen my hair after I just get out of the shower, fairs fair."

"You'll see it tonight with everyone else." She said, "It's horrible though, Ron. It truly is. I told her I didn't want to dye it so they just highlighted it, but I suppose highlight to these people means, 'Make Hermione look like a tiger.', cause when my hairs straight that's how it looks. I mean I suppose it would look good if I didn't have it straight, but that's how it's gonna be tonight."

"So wear it like you normally wear your hair." Ron sighed, this hair talk was Ginny's area not his.

"She… well she won't let me." Hermione admitted, "I mean it is just one night, so I shouldn't really complain right?"

"I would." he shrugged.

"Ronald, you complain about everything." She rolled her eyes.

"That's true but-" He pulled her hat off before she could say react. Her long brown hair fell down around her shoulders, and Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Ron!" She grabbed her hat back from him. He was too stunned to try to stop her as she jammed the hat back on her head, he hair still sticking out at the bottom. She misread his reaction as she said, "I know it looks terrible. Now stop gawking and dance before Ginny starts yelling, that we're screwing up the line."

"Forget Ginny." Ron said suddenly finding his voice, "I have this stupid waltz thing down. I don't know why we have to practice it for so long."

Hermione laughed.

After practice was over Hermione was the first one out the door, yelling goodbye to the other three.

He couldn't lie. Harry was nervous. Dancing during practice with Hermione was easy, dancing with Ginny was slightly harder, dancing with Ginny during the actual debutant ball… Why did he give up drinking again? Harry had a quick flash to earlier with Dean and Ginny, yeah that probably added to it.

"You look kinda green, mate." Ron said observing his friend. They had both come back to the banquet hall when Ginny did, but she disappeared about an hour ago to get changed and ready.

Hermione showed up a half hour later, still with her stupid hat and gloves, she stopped to talk to them for about ten minutes before her mother whisked her off back stage with Ginny, Molly, and all the other girls and their mums who had showed up.

"Same to you." Harry answered, glancing at Ron, who in the past half hour had barely taken his eyes off the door Hermione disappeared behind.

"No, I'm fine." Ron said waving his arm.

A lot of the other escorts had shown up by that point. Dean and Seamus among them. Harry figured they were just lucky no one had come to bother them.

"Hey Harry, pinch me for a sec." Ron said. Harry wasn't paying much attention, but he heard that and distractedly reached over and pinched Ron in the arm as hard as he could, "Ow! Geez mate!" Ron complained, then added, "No, I'm still dreaming."

Harry finally turned to find out what the hell Ron was going on about when his jaw dropped. There was Ginny Weasley grinning in his direction, her long red hair lying loosely around her shoulders, her white dress coming just below her knees… Harry wondered if fainting was considered manly. It was then that he noticed the girl standing next to her, looking vaguely familiar. She had long brown hair that she was wearing in perfect little ringlet curls, instead of a dress similar to Ginny's, which was modest and figure pleasing for a girl Ginny's body type, this girl was wearing a white dress with cleavage. Harry wasn't sure cleavage was allowed at a cotillion.

Anyway the point was this girl's dress was a little showy, but it did seem to compliment her nicely enough. The skirt length was just slightly above the knee. All signs pointed to this girl being kinda slutty but her mother forced her into a dress that was at least a little more modest than if she picked out the dress herself, all signs accept the girls face. She looked uncomfortable in all the make-up and the dress. Looking at the uncomfortable smile on the girls face Harry finally realized why she looked so familiar.

"Is that-?" Harry started to ask.

"Oh so you see her too? I'm not dreaming." Ron seemed relieved as he and Harry started for the girls.

"Such good lap dogs." Ginny said, "All I have to do is smile and my dear Cousin comes running."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a grin, "You look great."

"I always do." She smiled, "What do you guys think of our Miss Mione here?"

"You look great too, Hermione." Harry said.

She gave him a small smile then looked down at her feet crossing her arms over her chest, she muttered softly, "I look like a hooker."

"I like your hair." Ron said softly. She didn't look up, she merely nodded.

"Hermy dear!" her mother called, "Stop slouching against the wall! You look great now stand up straight."

"Yes mum." She said standing, "Um mum? Are we going to the bookstore tomorrow like you said?"

"What? Hmm? Oh no darling, I'm kind of busy I'll just give you the money for that book I promised you." She turned to Molly who'd just arrived, "Small price to pay to get her to do this hmm?" she laughed.

"I um… I would have done it without the book, if you umm… if you asked me." Hermione said, "I don't… I didn't need to be bribed."

Mrs. Weasley walked closer to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "You look lovely dear."

Until they were needed for the waltzing the night was pretty much a bore for Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ginny had left a few minutes after their appearance to the boys. When they finally came scrambling back stage reaching for them Ron was in the middle of eating a crème puff, Hermione grabbed it out of his hands despite his protests and threw it on the ground.

Harry was concentrating on the dance steps, and not on how beautiful Ginny looked, cause he had already found out if he focused on Ginny's looks he'd trip over his own two feet. So that was probably the reason he didn't notice the fact that Lavender and Dean were dancing so close.

"So what you think you can just move here, steal my girl and expect me not to do anything about it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, not here." Ginny whispered urgently.

"No, I think here's a pretty good place Gin." Dean said, "You know you are such a little hypocrite, you know. The other day you were sucking down vodka like it was water and you were lost in the desert and today you dump me for getting a little buzzed. Then you pawn me off on _her_." He gestured to the girl in his arms.

"Not now Dean." She said again.

Dean pulled away from Lavender and yanked Ginny from Harry's arms, "No, you don't get to decide when we have these conversations Gin."

"Get your hands off of her." Harry said, prying Dean's hands away and trying to push Ginny behind him.

"Ginny and I were fine before you showed up." Dean said punching Harry.

"Dean!" Ginny screamed. Harry jumped up ready to fight back but Ginny yelled," Harry no please not here!"

Harry glanced around at all the people who had stopped and were now staring at him. Security was already heading in Dean's direction so Harry just turned back to Ginny, who was trying her best not to cry, and offered his hand, which she accepted.

Hermione hadn't looked him in the eyes since they started dancing. The only time she made a noise was when Dean punched Harry, and when that was over Harry and Ginny went right back to dancing like nothing had happened so the rest of the debs followed suit.

Ron knew what he needed to do. He'd known it since he saw her walk out of the dressing room earlier in the day. He'd known it since he grabbed her hand on the beach the first weekend Harry was here. He'd known it since he met her for goodness sake. Well maybe not since he met her, cause he met her when he was like three, probably younger but he couldn't remember that far back. He'd known it since say fourth grade when she started knitting hats for the class pets, guinea pigs, and she'd started a campaign for them to be set back into the wild, and not forced to be learning tools.

He'd known it was gonna come up sooner or later… he just never figured it would be so soon. But then on the other hand he wondered how much longer could he possibly go without exploding?

"Hermione, you look really pretty tonight." Ron said quickly, searching her eyes.

"Thanks." she said softly. Ron couldn't stop himself once he'd gotten this far so he leaned in and kissed her, after a minute Hermione pulled away and ran from the banquet hall crying.

"What just happened?" Ron asked. It was a question for himself but Ginny and Harry who were dancing a few feet away answered.

"Go after her!"

"Right." he said following her out the door, "Hermione?"

She was sobbing softly, "What do you want?" she demanded through her tears.

"What's the matter?"

"This isn't me Ron. The hair, the make-up, this dress, God! These aren't even my nails! Tomorrow I'm gonna get up take a shower and go down to the breakfast table and I'm gonna be me... I'm gonna be Hermione with the bushy hair and the pale face, and I'm

gonna pass you the bacon and eggs like every morning and you're not gonna give me a second glance like every morning. I'm gonna be me, Ron! I'm not gonna be Hermy, or darling, or sweetie, or pretty. I'm gonna be Hermione."

"But you-" he started but she cut him off.

"Me!" she then ran from him and into the lobby where Ginny was waiting to whisk her to the bathroom.

Harry stepped closer to Ron who was staring straight ahead as if Hermione was still standing there, "But you are pretty."

"Thanks, man." Harry attempted to joke but Ron didn't seem to hear him, "Come on mate, let's go home." he said leading Ron away by the shoulders. Ron just nodded.

Ginny found them a few minutes later, "She left the bathroom to find..." she averted her gaze from her brother, "well to do something, but she walked into her mother, who started tearing into her about walking off the dance floor. Especially after the scene Dean, Harry, and I made. She said it could have been Hermione's moment to shine but no... and then she took her home."

Harry led both of them to the car where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley already knew to be waiting by witnessing both scenes. Ron and Harry went to bed without another word and Ginny headed for her room as well.

Ginny threw her window open at a quarter to nine, and sat down on her bed to wait. At nine exactly a sobbing mess, known formally as Hermione, threw her leg into Ginny's room and fell onto her bed shaking and crying. Ginny slid next to her, threw the blanket over them both and started to cry herself.

"Co- co-cotillion sucks." Hermione gasped out.

Ginny nodded in agreenance, "Let's never- never do it again."

_Please Review._

_-Em_


End file.
